Haunted
by LadyElsii
Summary: Marian haunts Guy and Robin will she stay or will she go is she alive or is she dead all will be revealed soon rated t for future chaps and for safety
1. Chapter 1

is Marian dead or alive, Marian haunts the dreams and waking moments of Guy and Robin only she can determine what she will do for revenge and how she will spend her time with Robin. expect the unexpected Marian is back and she is staying.

disclaimer: i do not own character original plots and characters are mine and i am not connected to the bbc blah blah

its all very complicated when the writing is in italics Marian is dead but haunting people when its not its ordinary lives or Marian is alive and not haunting if you get it and its not revealing spoiler for future chapters it could just mean memories of her alive!

anyway R&R

--

After that fateful day in the blistering deserts of the holy land the dreams of Gisborne had been haunted by the troubled soul of Marian who had died far too early. Her first appearance was in Locksley, Guy was having a particularly rough first night settling in, he himself was hot and clammy and kept tossing and turning and his dreams were disturbed by an all too familiar face.

_Guy was stood in his bedchambers sorting out his newly cleaned leather jacket he glance up and out of the room onto the staircase and swore he saw Marian. She was stood by the stairs looking out of the round window before the first step. She looked over to him and laughed,_

"_what's the matter Gizzy shocked to see me?" she mocked him he creased his forehead and called for his guards but there was no reply "their not going to help you now" she smirked and began to smooth her pure white dress revealing her large blood stain surrounding the stomach area._

"_but your dead" he whimpered realizing he had no weapon, Marian shook her head_

"_a knife didn't kill me a sword didn't kill me what will?" she asked simply _

"_I will" Gisborne bellowed he automatically lunged for her hoping to push her down the stairs but her body faded and he went tumbling down, as his heaped up body lay there Marian sat on the stair laughing at him._

"_I relive those deaths over and over again, each blade entering my body and puncturing my organs, me bleeding to death in Robin__'__s arms and saying my last words. I said I wanted him to carry on fighting I lied I wanted him to come with me for us to be together forever you see because everyone fights for a future and with out each other there is no future and noting worth to fight for. You stole our future Guy, stole every chance for you to have a normal life and me to be with the one I love and you can never be forgiven for that." he continued to lie there in a heap he looked at Marian guiltily _

"_please Marian help me" he begged , she shook her head and carried on_

"_you never helped me Guy when I lay there with the sword in me, you killed me Guy and now its my turn to kill you" she leant in and whispered in his ear_

"_time to wake up Guy before I really avenge my own death" Guy looked around the place and saw the building Marian and even himself fade until he woke up screaming in his bed._

He sat up in a cold sweat panting as his servants came rushing into his room there must have been something wrong he never screamed not even when he was in pain

"Marian?" he kept on whispering in the darkness, his servants look baffled

"Sir Guy she never returned you said she was a lost soul" Guy saw his servants looking upon his concerned and slightly angry that their sleep was disturbed

"but i saw her!" Guy bellowed he did see her but this was the reality of it he though he saw he and he was going mad with guilt.

" Sir do you need anything?" the servants changed subject to avoid conflict.

"no just go" Guy ordered and each servant left the room. The next day Sir Guy was uneasy around Locksley and going down the stairs after that nightmare he couldn't face leaving Locksley or being left alone. But he was for one moment but in that one moment Marian sought it opportunity to once again haunt Guy and in the one moment it felt like a life time.

_Guy was sat in the grande room of Locksley by the fire guarding himself from the winter cold he was sat in his chair that resembled a throne and made him feel more important than he already was. He glance behind him and saw Marian smirking and approaching him moving her hips in a motion that if she was alive would have made Guy want to kiss her so passionately but this wasn't right and he needed to get away from her. He flinched in his chair and tried to get away but he couldn't move Marian knelt by the chair and smirked once more_

"_love what you've done with the place Guy of course if Robin was still here it would look a lot better" she mocked once more Guy swallowed his pride and tried to reach for her non existent neck_

"_stay away from me" he threatened this time Marian allowed his leather clad fingers to grope around her slim neck and she began to fake chocking_

"_oh help me please oh no Guy is strangling me" she said before glaring him in the eyes pursing her lips and letting herself fade away and then back again. "if you want me to leave ask, no beg" she ordered Guy had genuine fear in his eyes as Marian approached the fire and picked up a log and held the burning wood in her hands not flinching from the intense heat._

"_please Marian leave me be" Guy begged "I beg of you" he grovelled Marian smirked and headed for the door but on her way lighting the curtain_

"_of course Guy I'll leave and so will you" Guy and his servants barely escaped with their lives and Marian stood in the burning ruins smirking sadistically just as Guy used to only seen by Guy she was torturing him and he deserved it. The only thing which scared Guy truly was that after Marian had disappeared the house was untouched and the fire never existed yet again Marian remained a figment of Guy's imagination._


	2. Chapter 2

Robin and Marian share a few ghostly moments together while the others think he is mad.

thanks for the reviews i updated for you guys hope you like it.

R&R please

--

It wasn't long before Guy's "madness" spread around the whole of Nottingham, this proved great entertainment for the sheriff and when the news reached the outlaws Robin could only think of ways to use it to his advantage. Robin left the holy lands with his heart buried in the sands along side his late wife. All he was now was flesh and bone he had no soul and he hardly ever communicated with the other outlaws. As far as he was concerned if he died it would be the happiest day for him and the other outlaws could go on minding their own business like Will and Djaq. It was only until Robin got the news of Guy's madness that he sparked to life he could finally avenge Marian's death and he could do it properly. But that was when Marian started to appear in Robin's life again.

_Robin had climbed the tree where he gave the ring to Marian he stood staring at the sky and the leaves he was immersed with though of Marian and though himself mad when he caught a glimpse of her slim slender body. Marian sat on the branch balancing herself by holding another branch above her head just as Robin was doing, her hair cascaded in front of her shoulders it was the same beautiful dark curls that framed her face in her last moments and she was dressed exactly the same way than when she died. She glance at Robin and gave him a loving smile, he almost jumped backwards in fear and almost fall out the tree but Marian stopped him with her ghostly arms._

"_Gisborne wasn't going mad" Robin said in a confused state before Marian cupped his face with her soft hands, she shook her head and grinned_

"_no but lets not tell anyone else" she said softly before planting a ghostly kiss onto Robin's cheek sending shivers down his spine_

"_so are you dead or alive my love" Robin said moving his arm around her waist_

"_I don't know myself, I could be dead but why am I hear talking to you" Robin stroked Marians fair face_

"_I could ask you the same question" he simply said "have you been watching me for long" Marian shook her head she smiled sweetly_

"_I thought you were dead you had no life in you, it was almost as if you left your livelihood in the holy lands" Robin nodded in agreement _

"_I did I left it buried alongside you" he said Marian was touched at how much she meant to him and that his life was nothing without her. She moistened her lips and began to kiss his tender ones, Robin reacted immediately and turned the kiss into a passionate one but before he knew it Marian had faded and couldn't be seen but she left her mark a simple nail mark where she had dug her nails into his shoulder in the heat of passion. Robin had seen Marian and Gisborne wasn't going mad._

He began to walk back to camp this time with a genuine smile on his face he could carry on fighting for Marian because he felt her presence and she wasn't a lost soul. He strode into camp with his head held high and a grin on his face, it was all to good to be true in Much's eyes therefore he felt the need to interrogate

"don't tell me you got revenge on Gisborne" he asked Robin shook his head still smiling and sat on a log beside his companions "what then?" Much asked Robin looked directly at him with a glint in his eye

"he's found another woman" Alan said bluntly and teasingly Robin again shook his head still grinning

"what then?" Much had to beg for an answer

"I saw Marian" this cause most of the camp to choke on what ever they were eating

"you can't be serious" John said Robin grinned even more

"I am I saw her just now I have proof" he lowered the sleeve of his shirt and revealed 4 nail marks from Marian

"that could be anyone's Robin" Allan said

"but their Marian's, its true, why don't you believe me?" Allan walked over to Much and whispered into his ear

"looks like Guy isn't the only one who is going mad" Much shushed Allan away before realizing something this was the happiest Robin had been since the holy land therefore he needed to keep up the pretence he whispered into Allan's ear

"just act as if you believe him we need him like this" he whispered before looking at Robin "I believe you"

Robin beamed

"good"

It was a good 2 days before Marian visited the camp again but this time it was in Robin's dreams.

_Robin was in Nottingham market place handing out food and coins to the poor when he was startled by one of the beggars_

"_how about a kiss lovely" the woman said in a croaky voice Robin stepped back trying to avoid the old woman as she stood and approached Robin her lips finally met his and Robin tried to get away and break from the crusty kiss, when he finally did he heard a familiar sweet voice "don't you like my kisses Robin?" he looked back at the old woman and it wasn't an old woman at all it was Marian in all her beauty. Robin wrapped his arms around Marian and lifted her into the air _

"_I love your kisses Marian" he shouted at the top of his voice Marian grinned and kissed him once more on the lips it was soft and wet and Robin just enjoyed being in contact with Marian once more and he __**loved**__ her kisses. When the kiss was over he place Marian back on the floor and they both began to walk towards the forest hand in hand Robin began to open his heart onto Marian and tell her the truth about why he felt so low and when they reached the forest Marians hand slipped from his and she slowly faded away once again but she left 4 friendly words in his ear_

"_I love you Robin" a tear fell from Robins cheek as he slowly walked back to camp he was missing Marian already but he saw her again which made him smile and he woke up whispering her name, Marian._


	3. Chapter 3

hey quite a quick update actually i had an idea and though it would be funny to make Guy fight a ghost a proper physical fight . let me know weather this chapter has worked cause i'm not to sure about it.

R&R please and thanks Nic for your help by beta reading it

--

Both Guy and Robin had both been visited by Marian once and they were driven to either complete insanity or complete awe. Guy was reduced to jumping every time he turned a corner and Robin was reduced to singing and dancing merrily whenever he woke up. Both men had been completely changed by Marian . It was getting petty with Guy and Robin's happy sate was annoying the outlaws something needed to be done. But would Marian allow it.

_Gisborne was walking in the corridors of the castle, he was swiftly approaching what used to be Marian's room and he decided he needed to pick up the pace. When his steep fastened and he reached Marian's room he saw Marian leaning on the door post. He tried to ignore her but her hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back._

"_leave me be Marian" Marian laughed slightly before throwing Guy to the floor of her room and shutting the door behind her._

"_you never let me be Guy, maybe if you did I would still be alive" Guy looked up at her in confusion , she put her foot on his through and put all of her ghostly weight onto his precious neck. It was only until Guy got the better of Marian and threw her across the room. She landed on her back but automatically recoiled and stood up. She charged at Guy and knocked him to the ground. It was utterly absurd that Guy was having a fight with someone who was supposedly dead, it made Guy almost believe __**he was **__mad. He grabbed her ghostly neck and pushed her against the wall "are we really going to relive this again Guy you can push even harder if you want but I can't feel it" she said stating the truth. He let her go and collapsed to the floor burring his head in his hands_

"_why are you doing this to me" Marian looked guiltily onto the blithering heap that used to be such a strong man_

"_revenge I guess, and it looks like it's working , you see Guy I will be round every corner I will haunt you until your dying day, I know what's going to happen to you Guy but you're not going to find out any time soon" she taunted Guy before walking through the door and disappearing from Guy's sight. He just sat there gathering his emotions the woman he loved betrayed him and he punished him for it but maybe she was right to betray him and maybe she should punish him. It was all he deserved after all._

Robin himself liked to visit the castle, Marian's room in fact, the smell of her that always was pleasant. He had silently walked through the corridors before reaching Marian's room, but when he opened the heavy door he was met face to face by the emotionally disturbed Gisborne. Guy looked up and rolled his eyes

"what do you want hood" Robin stood still in the door way when he was approached by Marian once more.

_She place hand on his shoulder and began to whisper into his ear_

"_tell him you want revenge" Robin looked back at Marian and nodded_

"_I want revenge" he bellowed at Guy Marian smirked and began to whisper into his ear again when he was interrupted by Guy_

"_are you really that selfish hood you don't want revenge because of Marian you want revenge for yourself" Robin looked shocked and didn't know what to say but Marian began to guide him through the convocation _

"_say he's right" Robin looked once again back at Marian and frowned_

"_what I can't say that" Marian dug her nails into Robin he automatically obeyed "you're right I am a selfish fool who never saw past the glory and left the person I loved for a stupid king who lets face it may or may not return" Robin swallowed his pride as he copied every word Marian whispered into his ear, he realised what he said and looked back "is this your way of revenge on me Marian" Guy looked baffled as Marian revealed herself from behind Robin._

"_so I'm not going mad" Guy asked Marian smirked _

"_oh you are but unfortunately Robin is to" Robin felt the need to protest _

"_what you said I wasn't mad" Marian turned around and winked at him revealing it was just a plot._

"_I lied" she shrugged and walked out the room "I'll leave you two to sort this out yourselves" she began to run her fingers through her hair and hum a familiar tune before disappearing._

"that was weird" Robin stated before Guy tried to attack Robin, Robin just chuckled

"leave it Gisborne I'm not in the mood" Robin had rendered Guy speechless and before leaving the room he took a bow and said 5 cheeky words and winking

"its been a pleasure Guy" Robin then made a run for it.


End file.
